


一首抒情诗

by summercabbage



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercabbage/pseuds/summercabbage





	一首抒情诗

王一博从背后靠过来，抓起他男朋友屈着膝晃晃荡荡的小腿，把吻落在脚踝处，又揉捏了几下才舍得把它压下去，肖战没什么反应，任由他得寸进尺地把膝盖挤入他的腿间，然后他整个人也躺下来，栖身在侧躺着的肖战上方，掰着他的肩膀，毛茸茸的头发蹭得肩窝痒痒的。遮光帘全拉上了，加湿器吹出来的风掀起了中间的那一层纱幔，小幅度地在墙上留下舞动的影子。投影仪也开着，王一博看一眼屏幕，在放一部叫不出名字的外国片，加州的阳光灿烂得仿佛室内都有了几分春色，当然最撩人的还是怀里的近在咫尺的男朋友。他耐心又温柔地吻他的肩膀，心疼他又瘦了，但是皮肤好滑，还有自己同款的香味，再往上把湿热的气息蔓延到他的脖子上，王一博很喜欢咬他的侧颈，像猫科动物对待自己的猎物，咬一下，再软绵绵地舔一舔，肖战被他弄得有些痒，缩了缩脖子却还是不肯放下手机。王一博不满地轻哼，凑得更近舔他的喉结，再裹入嘴里吮吸，他能听到男朋友轻微的叹息，和喉结滚动着咽下的口水声。  
“战哥”王一博嘟囔着抬手去够他的手机，“看什么呢？”  
“趁双十一给坚果买点猫粮呀玩具呀，哎你继续，我还没凑够单呢“  
又是坚果，这只猫可真是讨人嫌，王一博不高兴了，用了点力从肖战手中抽走了手机，按在了床头柜上，肖战心疼新手机的屏幕，转过脸想让他轻拿轻放，就被微怒的小男友吻了个正着。王一博以前也没觉得自己那么喜欢亲吻，但是他男朋友的嘴唇上绝对沾染了毒药，或许是白雪公主吃下的那颗毒苹果，或许是美人鱼化成的泡沫，总之食髓知味欲罢不能。他舔了舔他的下唇，舌尖滑腻又煽情地扫过唇下的痣，然后轻轻咬了一口，男朋友很配合，嘴唇微启，诱人的舌头满是试探地勾住了他的舌尖，哼哼唧唧地道别咬嘛。口中的气味也是一样的，但是明显男朋友更甜更腻，被挑逗着上颚，他呼吸一滞，从齿间溢出猫叫般的呜咽。王一博笑着松开，看着男朋友微醺的脸，和水雾般的眼睛，挤在他腿间的膝盖早就若有似无地蹭着，肖战也笑着看他，手环绕着他的脖子，看着自己的小男友嘴边还有不知道是谁的涎液，原是想用手擦掉的，可是下一秒却是仰着脸，替他舔干净了。王一博敛下眼能看到他颤动的睫毛，他总是特别受用肖战小小的主动，把他吃得死死的他也心甘情愿。  
房间里的温度骤然上升了几度，加湿器失去了功效，王一博咽着口水还只觉得口干舌燥，仿佛一尾搁浅的鲸鱼，急需回到他的海洋里。  
肖战一直是侧躺着，扭着脖子和他的小男友亲吻，这会儿小男友在亲他的耳垂，刚刚还在他嘴里缱绻的舌尖抵在耳窝，柔柔地舔了又舔，肖战怕痒，笑着往后躲开一点，小男友蛮横地又拉回来，在他的耳垂上咬了一口以示惩罚，把肖战激出一声喟叹。手也没闲着，箍紧了他的腰，手指尖缓慢又暧昧地往他的睡裤边缘探去，激起短暂的电流。  
“王一博……“肖战黏糊糊地喊他，“我脖子好酸啊“  
早就被情欲裹挟，食用过量毒苹果的小男友才后知后觉笑着松开了压制让他躺好，自己又忙不迭地扑上去，仿佛一个犯了肌肤饥渴症的病人。他的吻流连在喉间，锁骨，和白嫩肌肤上异常鲜艳的两抹粉色，是盛放的茱萸。肖战气息愈发不稳，难耐地夹紧了小男友置于腿间的腿，十指插入他的发间，被吻得太用力了，就揪他的头发，同时溢出动人的呻吟。王一博的手快探入睡裤时，肖战突然低喘着伸手按住了，又拉着他的手去够床头柜。  
王一博以为他要润滑剂要安全套，吻着他的眼睛安抚着不会忘记的，自从上一回王一博太急了，把男朋友按在沙发上就上了，也没管他哼哼唧唧的抗议去拿需要的东西，他的男朋友仿佛得了创伤后应激障碍，事后王一博哄了整整一周才哄好。  
交缠的手把手机碰倒在地板上，还好铺了毛毯，王一博在肖战开口数落前先吻住了他的嘴，他的眼睛根本顾不上去看床头柜，在他身下的肖战脸色潮红，眼睛湿漉漉泛着一层水光，失焦地仰着头喘息着。王一博有些粗暴地拉开了抽屉，手指碰到的不是熟悉的微凉的膏体，反而是毛茸茸的触感，吓得他立马缩了手，才舍得分出些视线看过去。  
抽屉里满满当当堆着一些动物发箍，有小猫的，小狗的，还有小狐狸，还有些铃铛，各色的绸缎，甚至红绳，手铐，香薰……王一博傻眼了，立马推上了抽屉又不可置信地盯着身下的男朋友。  
“你不喜欢？”  
王一博听他那么直白地问出口，耳朵脖子脸一起红起来，支支吾吾半天，“我，我应该喜欢吗？”  
年长者自觉自己掌握了主导权，他的小男友再怎么霸道，也比自己少了六年的人生阅历，而他此刻害羞的模样实在太可爱了，肖战色欲熏心地想，就算他要把所有东西今天一天玩个遍，他都愿意奉陪。  
“哎”肖战假装惋惜地叹了口气，“你不想用就算咯”  
“我想我想！”王一博涨红了脸又去拉开了抽屉，在里面扒拉了一会儿，肖战撑着头看他选了什么，然后见他拿了黑色的缎带，小心翼翼地问这个可以吗？  
“原来王一博喜欢蒙眼play啊”肖战笑着点头答应，说你选的我都可以。  
他拉着小男友的脖子把他压回来，主动凑上去亲他，又软绵绵在他耳朵边问什么时候把我眼睛蒙上，王一博被挑逗得咬紧了下唇，暗自想着一会儿一定把他干得说不出话，只会哭着求饶。手指捏着缎带的两端，盖住了男朋友的眼睛，在他的脑后松松地打了一个结，一下子被剥夺了视觉，肖战不安又兴奋地等着他的下一步，然而眼睛都快要适应了，王一博还是没什么动静，他正纳闷，小男友又解开了，看似很不安，磕磕巴巴问今天是什么纪念日吗？  
肖战被他逗乐了，急的时候不管不顾恨不得在车上就把人吃了，让他急的时候又磨磨蹭蹭仿佛一个初经人事的处男。  
“你说是什么纪念日，你忘了啊王一博？“  
王一博只记得他上次忘了一起看电影一百天纪念日而被肖战耳提面命了好几天，甚至给他手洗了三天衣服才肯罢休。  
“好了不逗你了”月色朦胧，这么好的夜晚不和这么帅的小男友抵死缠绵就太浪费了，肖战自己系上了绸带，把他压到胸前，直到熟悉的触感从凸起的一点传入神经末梢，因为看不见，触感越发强烈，听觉也是，他能听到王一博吮吸着他的乳尖，还有牙齿轻轻地拉扯，又麻又酥又混着痛，让他蜷起了脚趾，两条腿也顺势缠到男友的腰上，难耐又动情地蹭着。  
王一博的手沿着他的肌肤纹理，一点点摩挲到腰上，睡裤松松垮垮地，他手指微微用力就蹭了下来，躺在他身下的男朋友竟然连内裤也没穿，最隐秘的部位就这样展露在他面前。他一边想着完蛋了肯定是个纪念日，但理智这种时候还能占上风的话他肯定不是个男人，于是他听从身体的欲望，手在男朋友翘着的前端按了按，引得他一阵战栗，喘息声陡然加快变调，腿夹得更紧了，王一博又安抚了几下，方去够着枕头塞到了他的腰后面，将他又托高了一点。他一般都会让他先发泄一次，但是，他抬着眼看蒙着眼睛的男朋友，浑身都太诱人了，脆弱又色情，让人只想狠狠地蹂躏他，于是他放弃了前面，沾着冰凉膏体的手指轻轻地在后面的穴口处按了两下就探了进去，立马被里面的火热和柔软紧紧缠住。肖战蒙着眼睛，徒劳地又把手覆上去，大口喘息着，和王一博交往以来身体似乎都形成了惯性，刚被碰一下整个人都软了，原本夹紧他腰的双腿在他探入第二根手指的时候就已失了力，被王一博用手按在了胸前，才不至于倒下去。紧致的甬道很快就被扩张，流出了湿湿粘粘的液体，抱紧了，他听到王一博的命令，双手被他拉下来抱紧了自己的膝盖，一副自己打开了身体等着被疼爱的模样，他听到了裤子褪下的声音，撕开包装袋的声音，他虚晃着一只手去抓王一博的手。  
“嗯……怎么了？”  
情动时候的小男友声音性感得不得了，肖战感觉自己后面仿佛更湿了，况且他还很温柔，以为他要十指相扣便抓紧了他的手。  
“不，不要戴了”肖战从他手心里抢过安全套扔了出去。  
王一博愣了一下，随即又立马吻着他的手指，舌尖在指缝间煽情地舔舐着，小声道，那就是这个感觉哦。  
实际的情况比手指间的感受强烈太多，王一博缓慢又坚定地把自己挤进火热紧致的甬道，柱体上每一根细小的血管都被肠肉紧紧绞着，对于王一博而言是需要他深呼吸才能克制住粗暴抽插的极致快感，而对肖战就没那么容易了，这些血管紧贴着内壁，每一次跳动都引得浑身战栗，大脑失控，他大开着腿，腿间又黏又腻，红肿的小口被用力地破开，里面却又叫嚣着再进来一点，再深一点。王一博只给了他一两秒缓冲的时间，随即便立马动作起来，他熟悉他的身体，熟悉顶哪里会让他尖叫，而没有了薄薄的那一层束缚，肉体与肉体紧贴又密密麻麻地碾压摩挲，肖战咬着自己的手腕，王一博顶得重一点，他的牙齿都咬不住，脱力般垂下了手，张着口重重喘息。  
“我喜欢你叫出来”  
王一博拉开他的手，俯在他耳边说着情话。他的男朋友很听话地失声叫了出来，内里更加紧地缠着他，又甜又糯地喊他老公。王一博被这个从未听过的称呼刺激得差点缴械投降，眼睛里凛然蒙上更深的欲望，他重重冲撞进去，拔到穴口又一口气插到尽头，身下的人颤抖着，虚晃着手去找王一博的手。  
“再多叫几遍“  
他的男朋友在床上的时候比他更像小朋友，身体负距离紧密结合，他还是想要牵手，想要拥抱，想要对方温柔缠绵的吻。王一博狠狠碾过他的敏感点，看他脱力又失神地颤抖着喊他老公，喊老公你，你抱抱我。  
王一博奉上双手，紧紧把他搂紧，听他问你喜欢吗？于是他胸膛剧烈起伏着，伸手摘了他的绸缎，他说你自己看看我喜不喜欢。  
肖战适应着光线，直到眼睛被王一博满满占据，看他因为自己而陷入情欲的眼眸，他鼻尖渗出的汗，以及被他认为是维纳斯般身体的剧烈起伏。他拉着他的手去摸两人交合处，黏稠一片，又拉着他的手去按他前端翘起的铃口，快了，很快了，大脑失控再失神，白色的浊液涌进身体的最深处，又热又烫，小腹处也被他的男朋友射了同样灼热的精液。  
在极致的快感之后，肖战才感觉那处的肿痛，但是也可忽略不计，王一博沉下身体，压在他身上细细密密地吻他，埋在他体内的粗大却不愿就此抽出来，肖战缓了许久才去推他，但是两人都知道，一次怎么会够呢？  
想要把彼此都钉进自己的身体里，严私密缝，最后灵魂都相契。  
“你喊我什么？”  
王一博温存够了又想去挑逗他，将他汗湿的刘海捋上去，在额头上印上一个吻。  
肖战眨着眼朝他笑，等了很久，等到王一博以为只会在情事中才能再听到了，肖战趴在他耳边，很轻却又清晰地喊了一声老公。  
埋在他体内的东西仿佛又自己涨大了。  
倒是王一博先红了脸，还辩驳着那是我白，一脸红就被你看出来了。  
好好好，肖战也不去拆穿他，顺着他的话。  
“真的不是纪念日？”  
今天的男朋友也过于乖了。  
“你把我手机拿过来”  
王一博从地毯上捡起手机递过去，内心忐忑不安地想完了果然是什么纪念日，但是肖战打开了日历，重新编辑了一项，王一博趴在他胸口，看他打下了情趣纪念日。  
“好了，现在是纪念日了”肖战揉着他的头发，“下次，你可以把我铐起来，你不是最想演警匪了吗？”  
王一博瞪大了眼睛。  
“还是，你想玩点更刺激的？”  
不对劲，王一博越想越不对劲，他的大了六岁的男朋友，今天是怎么了？  
“战哥”王一博缠上去，盯着他看了半天，“是因为我过年不能跟你回家吗？”  
他把体内的东西也抽了出来，速度过快又把自己射进去的东西也带出来一大半，肖战浑身过电般抖了一下，没忍住惊呼出声。  
但是他总是在这种时候特别特别爱王一博，做爱的时候当然也爱他，但都比不过他关心他，他能敏感又细腻地察觉他的任何小情绪，反而自己成了被照顾的那一个。  
肖战摇摇头，他说我今天看到热搜，王一博立马拿出早出道的前辈身份想要和他说别多想，肖战说，就，Jennie剪了短发好漂亮啊。  
这下王一博也不懂了。  
“我就在想，我们家王一博，年纪轻轻就和我在一起了，明明年少有为，又帅又酷又可爱，业务能力一级棒，你应该和blackpink里这样的女孩子在一起，她们都会很喜欢很喜欢你，她们都那么漂亮，你以前也都很喜欢她们的……”  
肖战说着都带着哭腔，也不让王一博插话，捂着他的嘴继续道：“你知道我吗，我比你大六岁，我工作过，又成团做歌手做演员，你知道我之前一直想要的爱吗？我想要的爱是对我无所求，像爱一朵花，爱一道菜，爱一双球鞋，我要他最低的奉献感和最少的予取予求，我要这样的爱，因为我自知我没有什么可以回报的。“  
“你说完了？“  
王一博翻身把肖战搂怀里，把他的脸贴在自己的心口，“你听听我的心跳，它都是为你跳的，你这个哥哥啊……”王一博轻轻抚摸着他的脸，“韩国很多人信教你知道吧，他们信仰上帝，凡事都想得到上帝的眷顾或者救赎，我一开始不明白，后来训练实在太苦太累了，有一天我在训练室的楼下，突然下起了大雪，过年的时候吧，我特别想家，特别想哭，我突然明白了，有信仰是挺好的一件事，至少它始终让你有个寄托，有个希望，不然看不到尽头的时候，真的很难撑下去。”  
王一博轻轻地吻肖战，从他的眉骨吻到下唇的痣。  
“但我不相信虚无缥缈的神明，我才不要把未来寄托给他，我相信爱，相信你，我相信爱情是我最靠谱的信仰，我们的爱情。”  
肖战真的哭了，眼泪混着王一博胸前的汗珠，很咸，像大海被蒸发干了后的盐粒。  
他不安又害怕，他怕不能把最好的给他宠爱的小朋友，他想用他喜欢的方式去爱他，明明信奉着最低的奉献感，却在爱上他之后想毫无保留地奉献自己的一切，身体的和精神的，短暂的和永恒的，已知的和未知的，所有一切。  
但是幸好，这位小朋友也在以同样的方式爱着他。  
“我相信你，那你下次，要不要把我绑起来？”  
肖战又被哄好了，调侃道。  
“太火爆了啊肖老师”  
王一博捏着他的脸，柔声细语呢喃着，“战哥，弟弟爱你“  
又怕太官方了，忙又改了口，凑在他的耳边，一字一句认真说道，“肖战，我爱你“  
然后他听到心口传来的共振，“我也永远爱你“  
王一博拿起他的手机，把他刚刚记下的情趣纪念日改成了，永远爱你纪念日。  
“我不会忘记了，因为每一天都会过这个纪念日“

End  
说好的写一篇🚗练练手，结果还是难逃谈心环节，走肾不行就走走心吧，但这样又高又帅器大活好温柔体贴哥哥小棉袄般的男朋友谁会不爱呢（爱可以，拥有是我们不配😭）  
可能还有下篇，毕竟哥哥买了那么多道具不能浪费✌️


End file.
